User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Diaz and Hopkins Part 1
Introduction Michael and Jimmy both get dragged into a conspiracy they rather wouldn't be. In an attempt from a hidden enemy/student that is trying to get them both expelled from Bullworth. All they know about this student is that he is a friend of Gary and Whitney. He's someone you wouldn't expect to be an enemy. 6 days since Michael arrived at Bullworth, Monday Michael reluctantly gets out of his bed on the worst day of every week, Monday. Actually he didn't get out he forcefully fell out of bed. Despite being on the ground he stayed there for a few minutes before Danielle started kicking him, forcing him to awake. "Wake up you lazy fuck," she said sarcastically. He groaned at her, showing that he didn't want too. She quickly left the room for her shower. Leaving Michael to himself. Fuck Mondays! ''He finally got up and had his clothes set up on the bed. Waiting for his sister to get out of the shower. She was in there for what felt like an eternity, or five minutes. Teenage boys think everything is an eternity. When his sister finally pops out of the bathroom she gives Michael a funny look. "There, happy now?" She says in a sarcastic tone. "I'm happy that I can actually make it into the bathroom, yes." He replies with a friendly shove. He heads on in and has a much shorter shower then his sister did. When he gets out he grabs a protein shake out of the fridge and heads on out to the bus stop. Michael and Danielle got to the school and got to the lunch room. They chose a relatively empty table and sat down, "so, how's school going anyways?" He asked her. "It's good, I have a boyfriend." Michael gave her a serious look. His younger sister has been part of many tragic break ups and dramatic relationships. He didn't want to see her get her heart broken again, and the last guy that broke her heart he got expelled for curb stomping his ass back to the rich side of California. "I know how you feel about that." It was as if she could read his mind. "Do you?" He replied with a worried tone, "remember what happened last time?" "Yes and you didn't have to be that hard on the guy," she replied in a matter of fact tone. Michael looked down at the tile floors then back at her. "He was cheating on you." His voice got serious. Then Greg and C-Money came over and sat down. "What's up ladies and gentleman, and Michael." Greg said sarcastically to which Michael replied with a friendly shove. "Not much dick munch," Michael's sarcasm was coming back to his voice. Danielle left the the table, not even giving him a second glance as she left. "What's up with her?" C-Money asked. "She's got a boyfriend," Michael replied with much annoyance in his tone, his little sister getting a boyfriend meant that someone would be getting hurt. "What's the dudes name? If he breaks her heart We can break his face open," Greg said maniacally, withdrawing a switchblade from his back pocket. "Dude what the hell?!" Michael replied, and Greg lowered the small weapon and put it back in his pocket. "I can't say I know who he is but we will find out, anyways lets go to my locker," he finished. With that they left to Michael's locker which was on the second floor watching over everything below. When he opened it a note fell from the top of it. He unfolded the note and read the words: '''MICHAEL, YOUR DAYS HERE ARE NUMBERED, PAYBACK IS COMING, G.SMITH IS COMING. 'What the hell? "Michael got a secret crush?" C-Money grabs the note. He gives it a serious look then speaks after several seconds of unconditional silence. "Who wrote this?" "If I knew I wouldn't be looking at you hoping you would know too," he says with a mix of sarcasm and worry in his tone. Truth be told the first thing that came to his mind was Whitney. But it couldn't be, last they heard of him Whitney was put into a deeper detention at the Asylum. This was someone else. Greg grabs the note looks over the note as well. "I don't know this handwriting," he concludes, sounding dissapointed with himself. The class bell rings and they go off to their morning classes. Lunch Time The bell rings and Michael leaves his morning class. All he could think about was who put that note in his locker in the first place, at a first glance he thought it was Whitney or one of the jocks. Then after giving it a second thought he realizes that Whitney is going to be gone for a long time and that the Jocks would put some kind of generic threat on there. Plus they like to beat up on kids, they would hate to have kids expelled. He arrived at the lunch room without even really noticing it until Greg grabbed him by the shoulder. At that he was shook back into reality. "The new math teacher can be such a dick sometimes, at least Hattrick was easy to trick and prank." "New math teacher?" C-Money's curiosity took over. Greg threw is trash on the ground and grabbed his soda, taking a sip then he lowered it. "Yeah. Mister Kriz, this guy is like ten times smarter then Hattrick. He gets you in trouble for the dumbest shit." Greg crumpled up his soda can and threw it on the ground as well. "Well great, I have him next period," Michael spoke up. Greg looked at him with a sarcastic kind of sorrow. "I'm sorry bro," he starts off, "I'll make sure to give your ashes to your girlfriend, you're gonna fucking die in that class." "Great, the last thing I needed was a headache," Michael replies with a fake anxious kind of tone. He gets up and throw his trash away. When he looks over to the other side of the cafeteria he notices Danielle making out with Trent, one of the bullies. Great, she's got an asshole for a boyfriend, ''he shakes his head, ''I give them a week at best. '' When he arrives back at the table he rejoins Greg and C-Money, "I found Danielle's new boyfriend." He says with a tone that sounded like he was killing a beloved pet. "He's dating Trent," his voice took on a sick tone. "I'm sorry bro..." Greg pats him on the shoulder, "I'd be sick too if my sister was dating a complete and utter douchebag," his attempts at making Michael feel better fail miserably. Then Michael's phone rang off. ''Nicole texting me back? Unknown: You scared Michael? Michael: Who is this??? Unknown: Your worst nightmare. The one that sent you that message that was in your locker Unknown: Listen meet me by the docks and Old Bullworth Vale tonight, come alone. We can settle things there. 8:00 PM. Right after your MMA training Michael: I'll follow through with your rules. I hope you do too. The last thing I need is a gang assualt. With that Michael puts his phone away and joins his friends for rest of lunch time. They go and hang in Greg and C-Money's dorm room until class time. 7:58 PM, Old Bullworth Vale Michael had just left the gym and had made his way to the docks overlooking the bay in Old Bullworth Vale. He waited a few minutes then he heard a voice behind him. "You Gary Smith's boy?" He hears him yell, with much stress in his voice. Michael's curiousness takes over, he's heard that name before. Michael turns around. "Are you the guy threatening to get me expelled?" He asks, and then he notices that this guy is much shorter then him but he's got a tough voice. His head is shaved and he is wearing the standard Bullworth uniform. "I imagined you a bit taller." Michael says to the stranger. The stranger starts to get up in his face. "You think you're funny? Saying all those jokes about my mother. Huh?" Michael raised an eyebrow at his accusation. He never said anything about his mom. "Excuse me?" Michael's says with a rationally confused tone. "I never said anything about your mom," he said with a rather calm, collected voice. His girlfriend didn't call him the Iceman because it sounded cool, it's because he's got a cool collected personality. This kid reaches into his pocket. "Isn't this your number?" He shows Michael a number inside his phonebook. Michael realizes that this is the same number that had reached him as well. "Nope, but I know that number, it told me I'd be getting expelled and said that he would meet me here," he continues on with his encounter. "But you're the only one I've met here." "It's a setup." The kid says simpifying everything Michael just stated. "I'm Jimmy by the way, Jimmy Hopkins. Sorry I don't usually lose my temper like that." "It's okay I'm Michael, Michael Diaz," Michael introduces himself to Jimmy, "sorry I called you short..." "Don't worry about it, everyone does. I don't know why it's a big deal really but whatever man." Jimmys finishes. "So someone sent us here to try and get us to kill each other?" Jimmy asks, as if there's anything left to hide. It's been made abundantly clear. "Pretty much, so you said one of Gary Smith's guys, Who's Gary Smith?" Michael says, looking him directly in the eyes. Category:Blog posts